The InLaws are Coming
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Isekai No Seikeishi Monogatari is the newest Tenchi series and here is the one little thing I felt it needed at the end. Since he's not listed yet I'll tell you here it stars Tenchi's little brother Kenshi.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Warning: HUGE Tenchi OVA universe spoilers in this fic. If you do not already know who Kenshi Masaki is, I strongly recommend you see the new series before reading this.

Isekai No Seikeishi Monogatari:

The In-laws are Coming

By. Clayton Overstreet

Kenshi smiled as he helped rebuild the last wall of the Swan, his airship/country that had been damaged weeks before. Of course the girls were drawing up plans to expand it, making the Swan bigger with more room for everyone. Reia, much to Kenshi's embarrassment, had pointed out the need for a nursery for future kids and as usual everyone piled on and ignored Kenshi's denials.

"Just a breeding stud, that's all I am around here," he muttered to himself.

Aura suddenly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He knew it was her because her long elf ears brushed his cheek. "Aw don't be sad Kenshi. A lot of guys would love to be in your position."

"Yeah, right. The only guy I've ever heard trying something like this was King Solomon."

"Who is he?"

Kenshi tried to think of an explanation. "He was a king back on my world thousands of years ago. I think he was supposed to have like a thousand wives and mistresses."

"You only have three hundred and twenty seven," Aura pointed out.

Kenshi sagged. "I know…"

Kenshi had tried to get out of it, but none of the girls would back down. On top of that most of their governments agreed to the marriage for political reasons. Aside from the fact that the daughters of so many nobles had chosen Kenshi and his people over them, bringing their loyalty to home into question, Kenshi was just too powerful a fighter. Everyone realized that if they did not get their piece of him they would be at a huge tactical disadvantage, so a council was formed and they insisted that Kenshi have blood ties to every noble family and government so nobody would have the advantage.

At least that was Lashara's reasoning when she started auctioning off wife positions to the various countries, at least those that had not had to be dissolved when the only heirs joined Kenshi. (Naturally keeping the #1 spot for herself. It was only by sheer forcefulness and rights as princesses or unique beings that the others managed to claim spots in the top ten. Plus Chiaia had gotten some incriminating pictures from Queen Flora. Maria had ended up 3 after Aura only because she figured out in advance that her cousin would give her the last number if at all possible and had personally assigned some of the other students from the school to keep an eye on the lots. As they say on Earth 'Pimpin ain't easy'.) As a result about 90% of Kenshi's own country was made out of his wives while the rest were servants, old women, a few men (mostly guards and warriors and a few friends like Ceres and his girlfriend).

"I'm married to over three hundred women and I barely know any of their names. And I can't believe they all expect me to…" He turned red and a drop of blood came out of his nose. Kenshi had pointed out that a lot of them could have been artificially inseminated, but again the girls all refused and their family's supported them, claiming that there would be no way to prove they were is children otherwise. Lithia and some of the others had tried to support Kenshi's plan, but that fell apart when the others pointed out that they refused to do it that way too.

Mexiah suddenly spoke up and they saw her standing against a pillar. "Don't worry Kenshi, nobody wants to kill you. Aside from the whole heir thing we'll let you decide who and when you sleep with anybody." She licked her lips. "And I'll take personal charge of taking care of everyone else and teaching a few tricks to the other girls to keep them satisfied when you're not available. Yukine was happy to learn a few things already and Wahanly is building a machine that should take care of anyone else if she can fix the jam in the lubricator. Queen Flora is practically slave driving her to get it done so she can try it out."

"Not surprising considering how she responded to Kenshi's massage," Aura said blushing.

Kenshi had an image in his head of three hundred women (and maybe one guy if Reia took on her male form as Ulyte, Mexiah's brother) piled up next to Mexiah and a machine with tentacles as she stood on stop of many of them dressed as a dominatrix in either her adult or green haired forms. "Oh… my… god…"

Aura glared at him. "You were thinking something dirty."

"Good," Mexiah said as Kenshi started to mouth denials.

Kenshi groaned and covered his face in his hands. It was bad enough when he was just trapped on this world and chasing him down had been a kind of joke for the girls. Sex was not a taboo and in fact he and other males capable of piloting mecha were practically sex slaves meant to breed with as many women as possible. Thanks to summoning of warriors from Earth the people had been told by those warriors that things from anime were traditional. So girls wore white flimsy clothes to swim and dressed up as catgirls for important functions. The giant robots and pretty women themselves were probably a coincidence though.

"You know Aura if you're too embarrassed to be with Kenshi I could always blow the whistle again…" Mexiah said, holding up the shiny whistle.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a flash of light. Everyone across Swan looked up and saw lightning dancing in the sky. Aura said, "That isn't right. There are no clouds, you can't get lightning without…"

The sky tore open, revealing a black hole. Using metallic claws a giant gray robot with glowing see-through wings began literally forcing its way through the rift. Mexiah ran forward, taking a defensive position in front of Kenshi. "Kenshi run!"

She was surprised as he stepped past her, smiling happily. "What for?"

She stared at him. "Do you know that thing?"

"Sure, it's my family." The giant robot landed hard, shaking the whole ship. Around them alarms were going off and everyone was running to see what was going on, many of them armed. "Believe it or not, this is one of their quieter entrances."

The robot shifted shape as everyone watched and suddenly a ship almost as big as Swan was floating overhead, casting a shadow on the place. Chiaia said, "Is that your sister's ship, the one you said your crystal came from?"

"No, this is that ship's little sister, Fuku."

The side door opened on the ship and a long plank extended down to the ground. As everyone stared a group of several dozen people came out smiling as they walked down to greet them, lead by a young looking man who resembled Kenshi.

"You got my message," Kenshi called up to them. Using the Teleporters from the churches Wahanly had managed to send a holographic projector back to Earth with a message for Kenshi's family. He bowed. "It's good to see you big brother Tenchi."

Behind the man a red haired woman, Washu in her adult form, said, "You think I wouldn't recognize an off world power source like that?"

Kenshi glared at her. "Washu! You mad scientist! I know you sent me to this…"

"Actually that was me," another voice said.

Kenshi looked up at the woman who spoke now. "Tokimi…"

She smirked. "Good to see you remember me."

Over two dozen people got off the ship. Kenshi's cousin Seina and his eight wives, Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Tokimi, Aeka, Sasami with Ryo-ohki on her head, his father Noboyuki and his wife Reia, Yosho, King Asuza and his two wives Misaki and Funaho, Seto and Airi and a few of their attendants, and other assorted nobles and relatives from the Jurai royal family. (Yeah, I admit it; I can't remember all their names. You try coming up with that entire family tree off he top of your head. I've been writing Tenchi fics for over a decade and still don't have every twisted branch of that family tree in one universe memorized. Add in Kenshi's side and I flat out quit!) Kenshi even saw the ghost of little girl Kagato floating almost invisible nearby.

"Son!" Noboyuki cried, rushing forward to hug Kenshi. Reia smiled and reached around to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Your message got kind of garbled. Why send it and not come home?"

"I have responsibilities here," Kenshi said. "I couldn't just leave… much as I kinda would like to most days."

Tenchi peered around his father's shoulders at Kenshi's face. "I know that look."

Kenshi looked away, playing dumb. "What do you mean?"

Seina nodded his head. "Oh yeah, I get it. That's the 'I had to marry a bunch of women' look."

Amane grabbed Seina's tie. "And what kind of look is that?"

"Um, a good one?"

"Darn right. Fuku come on down here!" The space ship vanished and a second cabbit appeared, dropping down onto Seina's head.

Kenshi had tears in his eyes. "It's not like I planned it."

Tenchi put a hand on his brother's shoulder, tears in his own eyes. "We know. And we believe you."

Mihoshi said, "It seems to happen a lot in this family."

"I'd blame the gods," Ryoko said. "Except they're here." She glanced at Sasami, Washu, and Tokimi.

Noboyuki groaned. "It never happened to me."

"So?" Reia asked dangerously, pulling on his ear.

"So I guess the curse skips a generation." Tenchi, Seina, and Kenshi all sighed in unison.

Amane pointed at Kiriko. "Which means Seina getting dragged into this is your fault."

Kiriko frowned. "Hey, nothing like this happened to my brother."

"He married Seina's sister."

Mihoshi said, "I guess it's a good thing my mom is already married."

Seina's Ryoko, who had taken on her catgirl form when she noticed how many girls were around, said, "She isn't here is she?" Everyone did a quick look, but for once Mitoto did not appear out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped. "When did she get here?"

"Everyone else is," Asuza remarked.

Kenshi peered around. "Where is sister Noike?"

"Someone had to stick around and watch all the kids," Tenchi's Ryoko said. "We drew stars and she lost."

Tenchi glanced at her. "And I still say you cheated Ryoko."

"Prove it," she said flatly.

Reia was the first to acknowledge the huge crowd gathered around them. "Well it's crowded around here. Let's try to take it down to just family." Raising her voice she called out, "Okay, whoever is marrying Kenshi please raise your hand." Her jaw dropped, as there was an audible sound of hundreds of women all raising their hand at the same time. Soon the crowd was shouting, "Me! Me! Over here! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Until it became deafening.

The rest of Tenchi's family was shocked too. They let their eyes travel over the women surrounding them. Then they looked at Kenshi again who was nervously scratching his head. "It's… complicated."

"Son!" Noboyuki said sweeping Kenshi up into another hug, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I am so proud of you!"

"How… how did…" Reia was muttering.

"One of them has the same name as you mom," Kenshi said.

"Statistically speaking, I'm not surprised," Washu said. "From the look of things I'd be surprised if they didn't run out of names."

Aeka frowned. "I don't like the look of that pink haired women with the large breasts." She nodded at Mexiah.

"I don't know," Ryoko said running a hand through her light blue hair. "She seems alright to me. The ones I don't trust are those two over there…" She pointed at Maria and Lashara. "And that older lady with them reminds me of something scary…" She took her eyes off Queen Flora and glanced at Washu and Tokimi.

Seina said, "Since they're all in the royal family does that mean they all are going to need nanite upgrades too?"

Amane groaned. "It's going to take forever to get that paperwork through and it'll take a month to do everyone…"

Airi said, "We'll see what we can do."

Washu frowned, holding out her hands as a see-though computer floated in front of her. "Kenshi this place is too small for all these people. Why are they all cramped in together?"

"We're working on expanding…" He said. "Um, we'll try to find you all rooms…"

"Forget that. Let me see your necklace." She held out her hand without looking up. Kenshi handed it over reluctantly. "Careful, Chiaia made that chord for me."

Washu snorted and took off the gemstone without breaking the chord. "It looks like there should be enough crystal present here…" Suddenly the gem vanished. A moment later the ground began to shake.

"Washu, what did you just do?" Tenchi asked.

"I created a new Ryo-ohki-type battleship out of the crystals inherent in this ship."

"The ship we're standing on?" Aeka asked.

Washu blinked. "Oops…" Just as a huge black crystal burst through the ground sending them all flying.

An hour later everyone was gathered in a subspace pocket deep inside Kenshi's as yet unnamed spaceship. It had taken on a form similar to the old shape of Swan, only done in black crystal. Around them most of the girls had split up, letting various members of Kenshi's family show them around the huge forest and explain how it worked.

"For that Washu," Tenchi said, "I am revoking your lab for a month. No experiments."

Washu in her child form sat in a corner with a bucket on her head and Aeka and Ryoko glaring evilly at her. "Humph."

"Sorry about this Kenshi," Tenchi said.

"It's not a problem. Though it was a lot of work rebuilding everything. Now I guess we'll have to do it in here. At least now there's room for everyone."

Tenchi shook his head looking out at the girls who were spread out in every direction. "I can hardly imagine what things have been like for you."

"Did you ever see that old Disney movie 'The Gnome Mobile'?" Tenchi nodded. "Remember that scene where the female gnomes picked a husband by chasing him down?" Again a nod. "It's like that every day. At least I haven't had anything really difficult to deal with since I got here. The worst was a few giant robot fights."

"Washu said she sensed someone using a Lighthawk wing here a little while ago."

"I'm not as good at it as you," Kenshi said. His Juraian blood was diluted over several generations going back to whatever woman Yosho had that had eventually produced Noboyuki. "It took a lot out of me and I had to compress a mountain down to do it even for a few seconds."

"Nothing else?"

Kenshi thought about it. "Not really. A few bad guys tricked me into trying to attack some good people, I was almost mind controlled once… school here is pretty easy and there aren't any real physical challenges. I keep busy with work too."

"Sounds pretty slow considering how long you've been here."

"Compared to home it is," Kenshi said. Off to the side a lot of people were staring in shock while Ryoko flew through the air.

Chiaia came over to Kenshi and said, "These are your sisters?" Kenshi nodded. "I really should have asked more questions about your family."

Kenshi smiled and rubbed his head. "Sorry. I know next to them I'm pretty weak. Next to dad and mom and cousin Seina I'm the weakest most normal one in the family. Any of the others could have slapped the Gaea robot around like it was nothing. Especially sisters Ryoko and Washu."

"You haven't been training enough," Tenchi accused.

Kenshi looked down. "Sorry big brother."

She stared at them and then looked out at the rest of his family. "We all thought you were exaggerating."

"What made you think that?" Kenshi asked.

She shrugged. "I really have no idea at this point." She saw Tokimi. "She seems familiar."

"Probably because you have statues of her in the churches on this world," Kenshi said casually.

Chiaia's eyes widened. "The Goddess… I'm going to go lay down now." Looking shocked and unsteady she stumbled off and then fainted into the soft grass.

Off to the side Wahanly was starting to talk with Washu, trading complicated questions about the ship and similar technology. Aeka was hanging out with the princesses except Aura who was with the group by Seina's Ryoko watching her and Mexiah compare different forms.

Tenchi said, "It looks like everyone is getting along anyway." He whispered to Kenshi. "You know if you want out of here just say the world and we can find some other planet to hide you out on…"

"You know I can't do that," Kenshi said. He said it after a slightly too long pause, but he said it. "People need me here. If I left the whole world would become unstable. And there are still strange technologies out there… and knowing our family it's only a matter of time before a bunch of aliens show up." He jerked his thumb towards the rest of their family.

Tenchi nodded. "Okay then. In the meantime I suppose we'll just have to stay a few days and meet everyone."

"Or you and I could disappear for a couple of days while everyone is distracted and leave everyone else to deal with it."

"Kenshi, we can't do that."

"I know, I was only joking."

Off in the distance there came a shout as Ryoko and Aeka started another fight. Other girls began taking sides and placing bets. Some ran away in terror as the explosions started.

"Besides we'd be leaving Seina and Asuza and all the other guys here with them."

"Right. That would be wrong. We couldn't do that."

(Ten Minutes later)

Ryoko and Mexiah looked around the clearing. As one they asked, "Hey, where did Kenshi/Tenchi go?"

Later two forms worked their way through the forests below the ship, jumping through trees and over rivers as they happily ran ahead of a giant crowd of pursuers. All in all it was a good day.

Author's Note

That's right boys and girls; Tenchi now has a younger brother. And yes, his name is Kenshi (original huh?) and he did end up having to marry several hundred women at the end. On the world he got sucked into male robot pilots are rare and women are encouraged to mate with them whenever possible. In fact male pilot seed is one of the most expensive things on the planet and most of them are kept like pets.

Throughout the new series Kenshi mentioned his sisters, indicating that Tenchi unsurprisingly punked out on us and married pretty much every girl in the old series rather than picking one. However that was kind of kept in the dark so I don't know if that included Tokimi, Kagato's ghost, or some other girl I don't know about yet, which is why I didn't specifically mention how many wives he has. However I was unfulfilled with Kenshi's family never really showing up in the series or an explanation as to why he was there in the first place, so I decided to drop them in on him, just for kicks.

Since the show only came out in 2010 and the name is a bit long and it's not for sale in America let alone on TV (which is also doubtful due to heavy fanservice caused by a world altered by anime fans), I'm betting most of you haven't heard of it. So it's entirely possible this is the first American fic based on this new Tenchi based series. Unfortunately keeping everyone in character meant a lot of characters and a long dialogue as they got off the ship. Sorry if it got a little slow. The series itself was pretty much what you would expect and personally I got a kick out of all these characters having no idea why Kenshi is so strong and fast and takes being on a strange world in stride. Admittedly it's a little different from home… for example women have nipples on this world… but overall it's pretty good and has that Tenchi feel to it.


End file.
